


La coloc

by Maia_Calista



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Manon jeune, Première rencontre, la coloc
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maia_Calista/pseuds/Maia_Calista
Summary: Manon débarque dans la coloc'. Inspiré d'un prompt que j'ai lu sur tumblr





	La coloc

**Author's Note:**

> "Première rencontre des colocs". Je crois qu'en gros c'était ce que j'ai lu quelque part dans un Tumblr. J'ai décidé de prendre Skam France (bien que d'après tumblr c'était celui de NL) parce que j'arrive plus a cerner le personnage de Manon (je sais qu'il y a des similitude entre Noora et elle, mais je trouve qu'elles sont quand même bien différentes sur certains points).  
> J’espère que ça vous plaira, même si je trouve ça assez court.

Manon remonta son sac sur l'épaule et souffla. Elle ne devait pas avoir peur, il y aurait Lisa, déjà, et puis... Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne savait pas se gérer toute seule, de toute façon. Elle avait presque vécu seule et savait se faire a manger et même ranger ses affaires sans qu'on ait besoin de le lui répéter. Elle sonna, se postant face a l’énorme porte imposante des vieux immeubles parisiens. Son oncle et sa tante n'avaient pas menti à ses parents, l'endroit était calme et le quartier semblait assez tranquille. Probablement trop pour elle et le reste de la colocation mais... C'était une façon de montrer leur amour. En quelque sorte.

 **"Ouais?"** fit une voix fatiguée a l'autre bout du fil.

 **"C'est moi. C'est Manon".** Dit elle en se rapprochant de l'interphone pour être entendue. Un soupir lui répondit de l'autre coté et le buzz de la porte la fit réagir rapidement. Elle poussa de toute ses forces l'énorme porte et se dirigea vers l’ascenseur.

Elle traina son sac de voyage plus lourd qu'elle jusque la et une fois a l'intérieur, elle en profita pour enlever sa veste. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud pour rester emmitouflée dans un manteau. Heureusement que ses parents avaient payés le taxi jusqu'ici et même si le conducteur l'avait regardé de travers quand elle lui avait tendu un gros billet, elle avait été ravie de ne pas avoir a faire ce trajet avec son oncle ou même son père. Quoi que, si elle réfléchissait, son père ne se serait jamais déplacé pour si peu. Et son oncle aurait été beaucoup trop protecteur et il l'aurait regardé avec tristesse comme le faisait la plupart des gens qui voyaient que ses parents ne s’occupaient pas vraiment d'elle.

Une fois arrivée a l'étage, elle tira de nouveau son sac jusqu’à la porte d'entrée déjà a moitié ouverte. Manon s'avança prudemment, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait rentrer ou non, elle poussa la porte de sa main libre et passa sa tête pour voir si quelqu'un était la. La porte tapa contre le mur et une voix provenant du salon cria un **"Vas y entre!"**. Elle ne se fit pas prier et referma la porte derrière elle.

Elle regardait partout autour d'elle, le long couloir, la bibliothèque le long du mur et des affaires de partout... Enfin un appartement qui respirait la vie, pas qu'elle n'ai jamais vécu dans quelque chose du genre, mais jusqu'ici ça n'avait jamais été autant en bordel. Ses parents devait constamment rendre quelque chose de nickel, du coup la plupart du temps, rien n'était décoré puisqu'il fallait le rendre plus tard. C'était plus un lieu de passage qu'un endroit pour vivre. Et puis, la dernière fois qu'elle avait habité Paris remontait assez loin. C'était en quelque sorte une re découverte. Elle entra enfin dans le salon ou Lisa était installée. Vautrée sur le canapé, cette dernière se gavait de chips devant la télévision.

 **"Salut."** Dit Manon en lui faisait un petit sourire. Elle n'avait jamais été timide, mais toute cette nouveauté l'effrayait un peu. Pas qu'elle n'en soit pas habituée, mais bon.

 **"Ouais, salut."** Lisa avait toujours eu l'air d’être fatiguée. Comme si sa cousine, pour le moindre mouvement, devait mettre absolument toute son énergie au point d’être épuisée de tout. Même pour dire bonjour, _visiblement_.

 **"Il parait que j'ai une chambre quelque part?"** Demanda t elle après un long silence. Comme d'habitude Lisa n'allait pas lui faciliter la tache.

 **"Juste la."** Dit Lisa en tendant sa main vers le couloir derrière Manon. **"Fait comme chez toi, enfin c'est chez toi maintenant."** Manon récupéra sa valise pour la tirer vers le couloir. **"Eh!"** L'interpella Lisa. Manon se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. " **Par contre ici, y'a des règles. Donc pas de mecs, pas de fête surprise, ni de copines qui squattent le salon jusqu'a je sais pas quand et pas de bruits, capiche?"**

Manon leva les yeux au ciel. **"Ouais, c'est bon..."** Répondit elle lascivement. Elle n'était pas irresponsable non plus. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle était du genre a faire des grosses soirées, ni même inviter des mecs. En fait, _surtout pas_ de mecs. Rien que d'y penser, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était encore un peu trop récent. Elle prit une profonde inspiration tout en cherchant des yeux une porte qui devrait être sa chambre.

Elle en ouvrit une qui était déjà occupée. Des grands posters au murs dont un homme de dos, avec pour seul vêtement un tee shirt froissé, qu'il portait sur son épaule. Manon haussa un sourcil, mais se dépêcha de fermer la porte. Elle n'était pas ici pour visiter, juste trouver sa chambre et s'installer. La seconde porte était aussi une chambre, mais celle de sa cousine. Décidément, elle allait devoir faire toutes les pièces avant de trouver? Après être tombée sur la salle de bain, elle réussit enfin a tomber sur une pièce vide avec un lit. Le fond du couloir a gauche, c'était pourtant pas si compliqué de dire ça non? Eh bien pour Lisa, si.

Manon lâcha sa valise par terre et alla se jeter sur le grand lit au milieu de la pièce. _Sa chambre._ La pièce qu'elle allait pouvoir décorer et ou elle habiterait pour de longues années. Sa _maison._

Elle sourit rien qu'a cette idée et resta allongée la quelques minutes supplémentaires. Ces derniers mois avaient été compliqués, d'une part parce qu'elle avait habité un pays d'Afrique et qu'il faisait constamment chaud en été et ensuite parce qu' _il_ s'était joué d'elle. Manon avait été tellement amoureuse qu'elle aurait été capable de lui donner son âme... En fait, en y réfléchissant, c'était ce qu'elle avait fait. _Et lui?_ Il n'avait fait que la piétiner et se moquer d'elle.

Comme par hasard sa mère avait voulu rester 3 mois supplémentaires, alors qu'ils auraient pu partir pour l'Amérique du sud. _Ils auraient du_. Mais finalement un stupide contre temps l'avait fait rester. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Manon avait voulu fuir rapidement et ne rester que 6 mois dans cette ville pourrie et cette fois ci il avait fallu qu'un problème rallonge de 9 mois son temps passer ici. La vie était cruelle. 

Elle se souvint avoir attendu des heures, ce soir la, celui ou elle avait tout mis en œuvre pour s'éloigner d'eux. Après tout, ils ne semblaient pas se formaliser de sa présence, juste le temps passé a trouver une école avait l'air d’être un calvaire, mais en dehors de ça, ses parents s'en fichait royalement. Elle avait contacté Lisa et lui avait posé des questions mine de rien... Elle avait joué les innocentes, même si du haut de ses 13 ans c'était loin d’être le cas. Elle savait que sa cousine n'allait pas forcément apprécier de l'héberger. Après tout, son oncle et sa tante pourraient lui demander de veiller sur elle. Et puis, il s'était avéré que Lisa cherchait vraiment des coloc et que, tant qu'elle payait son loyer elle accepterait n'importe qui. Même sa cousine de 13 ans.

Une fois que ses parents étaient rentrés, elle leur avait fait tout un discours sur sa maturité et son autonomie. Ils avaient abréger ses souffrances en lui disant que peu importait ou elle allait, il payerait le loyer sans problèmes et que, si c'était plus simple pour elle, elle pouvait rester ou bon lui semblait.

Et la voila. Dans cet appartement au cœur de Paris. _Sa maison._

Une porte claqua et Manon se redressa. Combien de temps avait elle passé la, a rêvasser? Elle décida de défaire sa valise et ranger un peu. Au bout d'une bonne demie heure, l'endroit semblait déjà ressembler a quelque chose. Des cadres photos sur le bureau quelques petites décorations qu'elle avait gardé dans ses affaires, collées sur le mur... La chambre semblait être un peu plus vivante que les murs blanc et le lit sans draps qu'elle avait vu en rentrant.

 **"FIESTAAAAA!!"** entendit elle hurler dans le couloir. Ce n'était définitivement pas Lisa. Manon ouvrit la porte pour aller rencontrer le troisième coloc. Elle ne savait que son nom : Mickael, et la raison de sa présence ici. Il était plutôt fauché, mais payait quand même son loyer. Et il ne semblait pas aussi fatiguée que sa cousine, apparemment.

 **"Heu salut?"** dit elle en voyant le garçon jeter ses chaussures par terre sans prendre le temps de les rangers. Manon comprit assez vite d’où venait le bazars.

 **"Saaaalut..."** dit prudemment le garçon. Puis il se retourna vers le salon en criant. **"Lisa? Pourquoi y'a une gosse dans l'appart? Tu m'avais caché que t'avais une gamine?"**

 **"J'ai 13 ans, elle en a 19. Elle ne peut pas être ma mère."** riposta Manon en roulant des yeux. Elle qui avait été si effrayée en arrivant, voila que sa vraie personnalité reprenait le dessus. Peut être que s’être installée rendait les choses plus réaliste et qu'a présent elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir sa place dans cette colocation.

 **"Laisses tomber!"** continua t il de crier, alors que Lisa râlait. **"Ça peut pas être ta gosse, elle est trop intelligente pour toi."**

Manon tenta de ne pas sourire, en vain puisque Mickael la fixait avec un sourire énorme sur le visage. **"Je suis Micka."** Dit il en lui tendant la main. Elle haussa un sourcil et lui tendit la sienne qu'il secoua énergiquement.

 **"Manon".** répondit elle en souriant cette fois ci.

 **"Ahh!!"** Il lâcha sa main pour se frapper le front. **"Mais oui! La cousine!"** il la fixa. **"Elle m'avait juste pas dit que t'étais si jeune... T'as quoi déjà? 11 ans?"**

 **"13"** s'agaça Manon.

 **"Éloigne toi de ma cousine."** Râla Lisa, enroulée dans son plaid, qui se déplaçait vers eux.

 **"Ça va, c'est pas comme si j'allais lui sauter dessus, non plus."** Dit Micka en levant les yeux au ciel. " **Elle aurait été un mec de 13 ans je dis pas... Mais c'est _une fille_!"** continua t il en crachant ce mot comme si c'était une insulte.

 **"Ouais bah, il n’empêche."** Continua Lisa. **"Tu lui fourre pas tes idées tordues dans la tête, elle est trop jeune pour ça, en plus."**

 **"Trop jeune? Genre a 13 ans t'étais Marie la vierge?"** ria t il. Lisa le fixa, blasée. **"Quoi? T'as pas couchée avant tes 16 ans?"** Il se tourna vers Manon. **"Me dit pas que t'es vierge hein, t'es pas aussi coincée qu'elle? Non parce que bon, une coincée je peux encore endurer, mais deux!"**

 **"La ferme!"** Lisa le frappa derrière la tête et les planta la. **"T'es vraiment trop con."**

 **"Charmante, comme toujours"** chanta Mickael avec un faux sourire ravi. **"Bon et toi, tu m'as pas dit? T'es pas vierge, hein?"**

 **"Laisse ma cousine tranquille!"** cria Lisa du salon.

 **"C'est pas l'heure de manger?"** lâcha Manon pour éviter de répondre. Elle n'avait pas pu éviter de sourire, d'une part parce que cette petite altercation promettait vraiment pour le futur et qu'ensuite, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle avait eu une aussi longue conversation avec des personnes dans sa maison. Ils n'étaient peut être pas ses parents, mais ils n'auraient pas pu se comporter mieux. Manon se sentait comme dans une sitcom américaine, il ne manquait juste que les rires dans le fond. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas un sujet sur lequel elle pouvait rire. A croire qu'il était vraiment bon pour mettre les pieds dans le plats tout en étant a l'aise.

 **"Oooohh!"** s'enthousiasma Mickael en la suivant de près. **"Elle n'a pas répondu, elle a esquivé!"** dit il a l'attention de Lisa. **"Ta cousine a couché bien avant toi, Marie la vierge!"** railla t il a l'attention de Lisa, qui s'était de nouveau vautrée dans le canapé.

 **"Sérieusement, tu l'as trouvé ou?"** demanda Manon en fixant Lisa, les poings sur les hanches.

**"Dans la rue. Il m'a fait pitié, mais tous les jours de ma vie je regrette de lui avoir tendu la main."**

**"N'importe quoi,"** souffla Mickael. **"Elle est juste trop honteuse pour dire qu'elle voulait de mon corps pour elle toute seule..."** Il esquiva a la dernière minute un coussin que Lisa lui lançait.

 **"Tout le monde est okay pour des pâtes carbo?"** demanda Manon en coupant court le débat.

 **"Elle sait cuisiner?!"** S'exclama le jeune homme. **"Mais oublie tout ce que j'ai dit a propos des mecs!"** continua t il en venant vers Manon. **"Je t'aime!"**

La brune tenta d'esquiver un câlin trop affectueux et fini par se retrouver quand même dans des bras pratiquement inconnus. C'était étrange de ne pas être si mal a l'aise en présence d'un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Peut être que c'était parce qu'il ne jouait pas de ses sentiments, pour une fois. Qu'il était juste lui même, simplement.

Une fois tous installés devant leur assiettes, Mickael commença a poser ses questions. Manon savait qu'il le ferait, après tout quel genre d'enfant de 13 ans se retrouvait avec sa cousine et non avec ses parents?

 **"J'aurais tué pour que mon père me laisse seul en coloc a cette age... "** Dit Micka les yeux rêveur. Un silence plana et il fronça des sourcils. **"Quoi? J'ai dit une connerie?"** Il regarda tour a tour ses deux colocataires. Lisa était blasée, comme a son habitude, mais Manon... Semblait triste? Il n'aurait su dire. Mickael n'était pas le genre de garçon a éviter les questions gênantes, en fait il mettait très souvent les pieds dans le plats sans le vouloir. Mais après tout, les gens n'avaient qu'a ne pas être si coincés et susceptible!

 **"Tu crois sérieusement qu'un parent aimant laisse son gosse si jeune dans une coloc, toi?"** dit Lisa agacée. Elle se déplaça de sorte qu'elle puisse enlacer sa cousine avec son bras, essayant de la réconforter comme elle pouvait. Ce n'était pas franchement son genre, mais son coloc pouvait être parfois a coté de la plaque. Il fallait bien qu'elle soit celle qui soit la pour faire contre poids après tout. Que quelqu'un ait l'air un peu humain ici.

 **"Bah j'en sais rien..."** Répondit simplement le garçon. **"C'est quoi le soucis avec tes parents?".**

Manon n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils en viendraient la le premier soir. A vrai dire, elle pensait même éviter la question très longtemps. Elle ne s'en vantait pas, mais elle n'en parlait pas ouvertement non plus. Elle souffla, essayant de se la jouer plus désinvolte. **"Ils ne m'aiment pas."**

 **"Et c'est pour ça qu'ils te parquent ici? Pour avoir la paix?"** continua Micka.

 **"Mickael!"** s'exclama Lisa en lui faisant un regard noir.

 **"C'est ça."** souffla Manon, essayant de refouler ses larmes.

 **"Bah tu sais quoi? Ils sont vraiment con et il manque franchement quelque chose..."** commença t il alors que Manon lui faisait un petit sourire. **"Parce que tes pâtes carbo sont a se damner!"** continua  t il en enfournant une bonne fourchette dans sa bouche. **"MMMhhh!! Tuféaislabouffequandtuveux"** dit il la bouche pleine.

 **"T'es vraiment dégueux!"** dit Lisa avec un air de dégout. Manon s'était mise a rire légèrement en le voyant faire une grimace, ouvrant sa bouche il montrait aux deux autres ses pâtes a moitiés mâchées. Manon fit a son tour un air dégouté, mais souriait toujours.

 **"T'as cru que c'était la bonne a tout faire? T'as 19 ans, ça devrait être toi qui fait la bouffe pour tout le monde."** commenta Lisa.

**"J'peux pas, faut que j'entretienne mon corps d'athlète. C'est dur aussi d'avoir autant de pression comme ça. Vous vous rendez pas compte des regards langoureux que vous me lancez. Et je dois vivre avec ça tous les jours!"**

Manon se mit a éclater de rire tant son discours était aberrant. C'était définitif, elle allait adorer vivre ici.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai hésité a la faire venir en coloc plus tard, après tout elle est partie en Espagne l'année d'avant, elle aurait pu tout a fait débarquer lors de la rentrée a 15/16 ans. Mais je trouvais ça plus fun d'avoir une Manon vraiment jeune, en fait. Pour contraster un peu avec celle qu'elle est actuellement. J’espère n'avoir pas été trop OOC et que vous avez aimé ce petit prompt. N'hésitez pas a me lancer d'autres prompts sur Manon, c'est un personnage que j’apprécie beaucoup!


End file.
